A Stranger In A Strange World
by Boruto101
Summary: Asher is the newest member in Fairy Tail. With no memories of who he was before, he strives to find out who he is. But when he finds it, will he be truly satisfied with the result? My first fanfic and i finish this one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Stranger in a New Land

"I'll smack him."

"Jeez he look like a mess."

"Give him some room."

Who was talking? What is happening? I felt weak and frail. I weakly opened my eyes. The first person I saw was a lady with black hair with a comically huge beer glass next to her.

"Oh, you're awake," she said giving a little smirk.

I clutched my head trying to adjust to everything. The crowd that once surrounded me disappeared.

"W-Where am I?" I questioned as I looked around.

"Fairy Tail , the coolest guild ever!," was the energetic response. I looked over to see a small kid with big eyes. "What's your name?" I asked him. "My name is Romeo," he answered. "What's yours?"

Good question I thought. I thought long and hard. It was on my tongue. I could sense it, then in a flash it came.

"ASHER!" I said a little too loudly getting the looks of some people. He giggled as I looked on embarrassed.

"Hey Ash, why don't you join the guild? "He said excitingly. I looked at him then to my surrounding area. It was large and the people seemed pretty strong.

"The kid is right, be a part of the family", a wise voice over my shoulder said.

Twisting my head, I saw an old, short man looking at me. Even though he was old, I sensed a powerful aura emitting from him. "I am the Guildmaster Makarov Dreyar young one", he stated. After a pause, he continued: "I see great potential in you, now would you join my guild". I looked at him as I got up. I had a black sweater with a white T-Shirt, gray jeans, black and yellow boots. Also, I had blue hair, some sort of beanie on my head, and some weird headphones. I cracked my neck and looked at him.

"I think that will be great… Guildmaster", I finished with a smile. He smiled and brought out what seemed to be a stamp. "Where do you want it?" he asked. "Under my left eye", I replied. He smirked and marked me. All of the guild burst into applause, surprising me.

"He looks cute", a voice said. I turned red as the cheers turned into laughs as I looked up. Yeah, this was the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New friends, powers, and rivals

 **Disclaimer: My friends insist I do not own Fairy Tail and that it is owned by Hiro Mashima**

It's been a week since I came into Fairy Tail. I currently was at the training hall working on punches and kicks. I didn't really have magic at my disposal despite Gramps saying he felt the power on me. I was irritated how come I wasn't able to make magic. In a fit of rage, I threw a roundhouse kick…right in front of a girl.

"Eeeeek!" she squealed as she ducked under my kick and scurried away. "Holy crap, I'm sorry. I didn't see you", I explained to her hoping she understood. She squinted at me. She was short with short, blue hair.

"Okay! I can see you aren't a bad person", she said nonchalantly as she went on as I found her action amusing.

"My names Levi. I'm sort of the librarian of Fairy Tail", she said excitingly. I noticed there was a book in her hand as I introduced myself. "Ooooh! Your name is Ash. Master wanted me to help you with your powers", she stated. "How are you going to do that?" I questioned her wanting to know more.

"Just stay right there and I-", she started as she was interrupted by something charging into her and knocking her over. Looking over, I saw Romeo clutching his head as I crossed my arms. "Romeo, what are you doing?" I questioned the little kid. "I wanted to see your magic, Big Bro Ash," He said bouncing up and down. I chuckled as I patted him on the head as I helped Levi up.

"I'm ready," I said to Levi. She flipped through her book and stopped at a certain page. "Here we go," she said as she held the book. "Oh Book of Revelation, unlock the hidden magic of this young wizard," she chanted as what seemed to be ruins encircled me. "Is this supposed to happen?" I asked as the ruins came closer. "Don't worry, this is supposed to happen…. I think," she said dubiously. I wanted to say something but a flash of light erupted hurting my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by a bright, white light. "W-What is this sensation?" I asked feeling almost at ease. "It's your magic! Its light magic, Big Bro," Romeo explained bouncing up and down. "Incredible, your light magic is strong," Levi answered closing her book

I clenched my fist as the power surged through my bod. I, almost in a trance walked out of the training hall and into the guild hall. The usually loud crowd lost its voice as I entered. I looked around will realizing I was still a glow up doll. Embarrassed, I timidly walked to the bar with Romeo behind me practically bouncing off the walls.

"FIGHT ME LIGHT GLOWING GUY!" A voice said as I felt something barge into me. I looked and saw a guy around my age with pinkish hair and sharp hair look at me. Beside him was a blue cat making a weird soldier pose? "Stop trying to fight people you'll lose to, Flame Brain", a guy with almost no clothes said while a girl with blue hair was creepily staring at him from a distance. As the two started bickering, I realized my glow subsided. I looked at Mira at the bar and walked over. "I need a drink", I said dramatically as a sat beside Cana knocked out as usual. Mira looked surprised and looked as if she was going to give me the talk.

"H2O… dirty", I said snickering. "Tap water it is", she replied looking relieved I didn't ask for beer. I noticed a man eating what seemed to be metal next to me. I was weirded out by the people in this guild but he took the prize. He stopped eating and glared at me.

"What are you looking at, Fairy?" he said snidely getting closer. Not backing down, I marched over to him until we were forehead upon forehead. "What did you call me, tin can?" I retorted. We growled at each other as Mira came back with the water. "Do you want to settle this, Daisy Girl?" he taunted. I shivered in rage as I downed the glass in one gulp and nodded. AS we proceeded, I saw people whispering on who would win. Well I'm going to make it easy for them: I was going to take him DOWN.


End file.
